


A Bileven One Shot: The Alleyway

by Pixiedustxx



Series: Stranger Things: Bileven Tales [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, F/M, Protective Billy Hargrove, Revenge, Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustxx/pseuds/Pixiedustxx
Summary: In which Billy finds out what happened in the alley way between El and Rob. It also explains the small plot hole of how he “deals with him” afterwards.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove
Series: Stranger Things: Bileven Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Bileven One Shot: The Alleyway

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Stranger Things.**

**A/N: I’m back! I hope I was missed and that everyone is well and not too bored with this isolation thing. Safe to say I have some spare time on my hands to get some writing in. As always, I love to hear what you think. This is one shot from my story: “Stranger Things: A Bileven story: Volume I”**

**In which Billy finds out what happened in the alley way between El and Rob. It also explains the small plot hole of how he “deals with him” afterwards. I hope you all enjoy it. If there are any other one shots you would be interested in reading, I’d love to hear that feed back as well! In the meantime, I hope all you gorgeous readers and creative minds are staying safe!**

** Warning: This one shot has coarse language and graphic depictions of violence. The content could have triggers for some readers. **

_“I know you’re not right.” Rob’s words had painfully burnt into her ears. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!” He’d spat whilst twisting her wrist into an impossibly contorted angle._

_El had glanced down at the unsightly seen of her arm being twisted into oblivion, “Let go!” She’d made use of her other hand, attempting to pry strong fingers from her imprisoned wrist. But Rob’s grip had been so strong, too strong._

_He’d smirked at the fear and glistening tears in her eyes. It proved just how much control he had in the situation. “Just STOP struggling and listen to what I have to say!” He’d hissed and in an attempted to quiet her struggling, he’d grasped at her small frame and with two solid thuds he’d pushed her into the alleyway wall. On the second blow her head had smacked against the hard-red bricks of the building. It left stars in her eyes from the impact._

_When he’d felt her body go slightly limp and her struggles diminish, he had panicked slightly that he’d done unrepairable damage. “Hey, don’t you go pretending that you’re some kind of breakable feather,” he’d shook her violently._

_El’s eyes sprang open as she came out of her daze of dizziness. The back of her head throbbed from the force of the incident prior, but she knew she had to push that aside if she was going to get away from this maniac. With all the force and bravery she could muster, she’d thrown her leg back to prepare to use her knee as her weapon. When she felt her foot touch the wall behind, she then threw her knee forward with all her might. “Get your hands off of me!” she’d cried._

_To her surprise, Billy had only been partially right, when he had said it was the perfect defence mechanism to use on any guy. —Rob didn’t fall to the ground as she expected, he’d only grasped at his wounded chestnuts and let out a guttural groan of dread, “YOU BITCH!”_

_He’d attempted to hold the injured area with one hand. The other he’d used to capture the fleeing brunette. “We’re not finished here!” He’d pulled her back again, holding her against his body with an arm thrown around her waist. Defensively, she’d clawed away at his chest, hoping to evoke enough pain from him to release her._

_“Goddamn it!” his hand smacked the sensitive skin of her cheek, leaving it a faint pink instantly. The shattering sound had pierced through her ears, leaving her deaf momentarily._

“And then the man came out from behind us,” El had explained to Billy the evening prior. Nestled into the warmth of his chest, she’d decided that it was the time to come clean with him. Giving all the gritty details of what had happened between herself and Rob. “The man asked if everything was okay—then… he let me go… and… I…I-- just ran.”

“I am BEYOND, annoyed at you for not telling me at the arcade. _BEYOND_.” Billy had shuffled uncomfortably in the bed, but he’d tried not to pull away from her. Their relationship was still new and rocky, he knew if he became angry- she’d shut down. Their barriers were similar and in saying that, he knew exactly how he’d react, had he been in her shoes. It had taken her a lot to tell him and he appreciated that.

_Well this beating was going to be different._

_This time it was personal._

What was it about this asshole? Was he just stupid? He just wasn’t getting it. What the hell was it going to take? Hadn’t he been clear? “Don’t go near her, don’t touch her.” When Billy Hargrove said a command, he expected it to be obeyed. He’d run the school in his short reign and he wasn’t about to let this prick belittle his respect— or hers.

Before the sun had even began glowing behind the thick woods surrounding them, Billy had snuck his way out of the bed and into his car.

Entering in through the back doors of the community centre, he’d made it in completely unnoticed— _good. He_ wanted this ‘son of a bitch’ to be surprised… _scared_ would be even better. Strolling in nonchalantly, he held a cigarette firmly between his teeth. He pushed carelessly through the heavy metal swing doors, his leather jacket squeaked with every step he made, followed by the sound of heavy boots, thudding their way through the tiled hallway. Peering in through the window of the gym’s doors, he could see that his target was alone. ‘Perfect, no witnesses.’

Billy had no intention of leaving much physical evidence behind, but knowing his temper better than anyone, it was common knowledge he was reckless, especially in an ‘ass kicking.’ The main goal was to scare the living shit out of him. Just a little shake up… maybe smack him around a bit. An eye for an eye… it’d been what he’d done to El after all.

With the cigarette now down to the bones of its ass, he pressed it in between thumb and forefinger. The little cancer stick was all that kept Billy calm as he agitatedly waited just inside the locker room door. His boot was pressed against the wall, holding a bent knee a float while he focused in hard on his next drag. As he exhaled out, he thought about his restless sleep the night before. El’s shaky and broken English as she retold the memory. “Do you want to see?” she had asked.

“No _—I can’t_ … Just tell me.” He had answered. He just couldn’t bring himself to watch it. The last time he had watched her memories, he’d felt completely powerless. The memories had been just that, nothing could be stopped or changed.

When she’d asked him just to “leave it,” he’d shut down and gone quiet. He knew it was something he wouldn’t be able to promise, so he didn’t. In truth, his ‘act of justice’ probably could have waited, but his blood curdled at the thought of letting that bastard walk around smugly for even another moment.

Rob Delany was about to get a rude awakening.  
  


***

The rusty screeching of the swing doors opening put a wicked smile upon Billy’s face. A dimple formed on the corner of his mouth, at the thought of getting his revenge. He extinguished his smoke with his foot and came out from behind the wall.

“ _Robby_ , how the hell are ya?” He leant a forearm on the wall adjacent.

“Oh Hargrove, didn’t see you there… Yeah, I’m good… How are you?” Rob replied, without making any eye contact. He towelled the beading sweat from his forehead and neck, obviously attempting to cover his nervousness.

“Oh, I’m so glad to hear that.” Billy sadistically chuckled to himself, before allowing his face to turn serious again, “… You know Robby, I’m so glad you asked, you see… I’m not so great.”

“Really, what’s been going on?” Rob’s face turned noticeably worried.

“Well it would appear a lot more went on between you and my sister’s friend then you lead on. I’d hate to think that you would have intimidated her into not saying what actually happened.”

“So, what if it did? What I can’t figure out… is why the hell you care Hargrove? You don’t exactly have the most chivalrous track record, now do you?” Rob mocked, whilst digging through his nearby locker.

_WELL_ , that comment sent Billy’s sight into _the pathway of red._ He fiercely trudged forward and grabbed Rob by the collar of his t shirt. The veins in Billy’s neck and forearms popped out in a pale blue. He was so angry he couldn’t even comprehend what he was doing, with a furious growl, he slammed Rob against the set of lockers behind them. “Unlike YOU dipshit, I’ve never had to practically rape someone to get some action… do you think this is some kinda joke?” Billy practically spat in his face, “were you not listening when I told you to stay the fuck away from her?”

Rob laughed into Billy’s almost black eyes, “Oh Hargrove, what has happened to you? A month ago, you would have been cheering me on!”

Billy laughed uncontrollably, that menacing glint in his eyes soon took over his face and with it, came a right hook to Rob’s abdomen. “Do you know what it’s like to have balls in your mouth Delany?” He bent down to where Rob was hunch over in pain, “Cause I’m about to show ya.” He smirked into watering eyes.

“What the hell Hargrove!” Rob screeched out in fear.

Still smiling, Billy reached down and pulled Rob’s slouching form back up to a standing position. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an abnormally large bouncy ball. “Let me make this crystal clear to you Delany.” He forced the ball into Rob’s mouth, “You ever so much as LOOK at her, my sister, or any fucking person I tell you not to. And I’m coming back for you.” He roughly tapped Rob’s strained mouth from the side. Still paralysed by the punch to his stomach, he could do little more than nod. With a patronising pat to Rob’s head, Billy told him to “have a great day.” Finishing his efforts with another solid blow to Rob’s ribs.

Satisfied he’d installed the fear of God into his enemy, Billy sang happily as he made his way casually towards the exit.

_“don’t you... forgettt about meee.... oh don’t chya... forget about me.”_

_“Catchya later, Delany_.”

After that, all Rob could hear was a cheerful whistle fading out down the hall.


End file.
